Gengetsu Hōzuki
The was the leader of Kirigakure and a member of the Hōzuki clan. Background During his lifetime, he had an mutual enmity with the Second Tsuchikage: Mū which ended in both men killing each other in what would be their final confrontation.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 From this rivalry, he knew Ōnoki when the latter was a child and had constantly picked on him.Naruto chapter 556, page 8 Personality The Second Mizukage is typically laid back, jovial and has a somewhat carefree attitude at times. He is also very charismatic and not averse to praising other people, as seen with his unmistakable excitement upon observing the enormity of Gaara's sand attack.Naruto chapter 546, page 10 In spite of this carefree attitude, the Second Mizukage still cares deeply about the fates of the shinobi originating from his own village, lamenting the prospect of having to confront them after his reincarnation. He also seems to have somewhat of a short-temper at times, which is especially apparent when concerning Mū and their enmity, which he seemingly places more value upon than even his own life, aptly demonstrated by the manner of his demise and his neglect to ascertain the nature of his reincarnation, simply because his killing of Mū was brought into dispute. Part of this enmity seems to be due to the Mizukage's dislike of how selfish and underhanded Mū is as seen when he lashed out at him for telling Ōnoki that he should be sure to take advantage of the disbanding of the Allied Shinobi Forces.Naruto chapter 547, page 9 The Second has also taken a great liking to Gaara, referring to him as a "golden egg" amongst the current five Kage and even refused to help him any further in dealing with his Steaming Danger Tyranny clones, in order to have him prove his worth.Naruto chapter 557, page 10 Appearance He was of tall and slender stature, and his face was accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, which was worn in a combed-back style. He also had a small, blue, triangular marking on his chin, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, he had black sclera but retains his blue irides. His typical attire consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared, grey robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a hark-blue suit, with a similarly coloured sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals which reached up to his calves. Abilities As the Mizukage, he was undoubtedly an immensely powerful shinobi. He has identified himself as a Yin Release genjutsu user. This was witnessed in his ability to use the mist exuded by his summon, the Giant Clam, to create mirages that appear so real, that his opponents have great difficulty in finding his actual location. The fact that he was also able to kill Mū, another Kage — albeit at the cost of his own life — also stands as a testament to his skills. Even when informing a considerable portion of the Fourth Division on how to defeat him, none of them were able to grasp the concept behind his techniques, allowing him to kill and injure a significant number of them with relative ease, showing that the Second Mizukage's combat capabilities are truly fearsome.Naruto chapter 553, page 8 Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, the Mizukage can transform his body from a liquid state and then back into a solid form at will. He can also use his index fingers to fire bullets of water that were strong enough to easily pierce through a sand clone. The Second Mizukage also utilises a type of substance that Gaara stated to be more reminiscent of oil than water, as it was able to not only seep into his sand, but destroyed its construct. This was demonstrated when he was restrained by the Sealing Tag, this water caused the sand around the seal to adhere and then crumble, allowing him to escape.Naruto chapter 548, page 15 It is later revealed that the water in the Second's body is a mixture of oil and water which gives it its unique construct. The Second Mizukage was also able to use the substance within his body to perform a very powerful technique with which he creates a chibi-like clone of himself comprised of water surrounded by a thin outer layer of oil. As the clone moves around, the oil heats up, causing the water inside to evaporate and the clone to expand in size with it until the built-up pressure of steam inside causes the clone to violently explode. The water vapour is then blown high into the air where it cools down and creates hail, which in turn cools down and reforms the clone, allowing the process to start all over. It is known as the Second's for the simple reason that this is an never-ending process unless the clone is somehow immobilised and kept cool at the same time. Summoning Technique The Mizukage is able to summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. By opening its shell and releasing a mist, which the Second can use to create mirages which effectively hide their actual location. The technique is so baffling that many able shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them.Naruto chapter 552, pages 13-15 Part II Shinobi World War Arc When Mū, despite his camouflage, was detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto Yakushi has the Tsuchikage summon three other Kage to provide support. Amongst them is the Second Mizukage, who immediately recognised Mū and the Third Raikage, but failed to identify the other individual alongside him. When told that he had been reincarnated, the Mizukage was confused by news of his own death, until Mū reminded him that they killed each other long ago. This explanation is later confirmed when the Second expressed his desire to kill Mū again but his body wouldn't respond to his commands, whcih Mū indicated was a clear sign of the control their summoner had over them. Pursuing the retreating division throughout the night alongside the other Kage, he lamented the prospect of confronting shinobi from his own village and cursed the one responsible for reincarnating them under the belief that this individual was Orochimaru, a remark that met with the others' approval. As they continued to converse, he observed a huge wave of sand advancing towards them and, impressed by the considerable amount, ecstatically wondered what village the shinobi was from. Saved by the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust, the Second Mizukage identified that he invented an effective counter to the attack rather quickly, just before being restrained by an arm made of sand during the former's explanation. Soon after that Mū clashed with Ōnoki, which resulted in the formation of an enormous crater on the battlefield and leading the Mizukage to recognise the latter as his rival's former bratty disciple. As the Fourth Kazekage conversed with his son about the latter's reincarnation thanks to his companions after the extraction of the One-Tail, the Second Mizukage confronted the Kazekage's shock that Gaara had friends, asserting that unless he was really pitiful, it was normal for someone his age. Upon hearing Gaara's appointment as both Kazekage and Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he boasted that people without eyebrows were very charismatic — including himself of course.Naruto chapter 547, page 3 However, his jovial temperament changed abruptly after overhearing Mū instructing Ōnoki to take full advantage of the situation after the Alliance's disbandment to ensure Iwagakure's dominance, causing the Mizukage and Third Raikage to chastise his underhandedness. Informing the enemy of their inability to control their bodies, the Mizukage stated that they would each reveal their abilities and weaknesses in order to hasten their defeat. As the battle recommenced, he attempted to encircle Gaara while protected from his Sand Hail, but is instead restrained by the embrace of the latter's sand. Realising that the sand together with a Sealing Tag would ensure their captivity, he emphatically lauded Gaara's efforts. However, now no longer in control of his body, it reacted involuntarily to the threat of being sealed and instead caused the surrounding sand to crumble, considerably weakening its hold. Freed from their bonds, the two stormed the approaching division, before divulging the particulars of their abilities. Identifying himself as a possessor of Yin Release and thus a capable genjutsu user, he advised the shinobi to maintain their distance, just as a substantial number are struck by his summon. Passing through the opposition's attacks without injury as the battle waged on, the Mizukage reminded them that it's futile as he was just a mirage, and that they should instead eliminate the clam in order to end the technique. Heeding his advice, the shinobi let loose another barrage but as the smoke clears, they realised that they had again attacked a mirage. An irate Mizukage then told them to target the real clam behind him, yet the ensuing attempt passed through this one as well. Getting nowhere, the shinobi stood confused as to how to deal with the situation. As the battle continued, the majority of this faction is incapacitated causing the Second to state that though he didn't try to win, he was possibly too strong for his own good with an expression of both guilt and embarrassment upon his face. When even Gaara struggled against him upon his arrival, a visibly disappointed Mizukage, asked if that was all he was capable of despite him revealing his weaknesses. The Mizukage then ranted about how going after Mū first, exposed their mistaken belief that the "raggedy mummy" was the stronger of the two, causing Gaara to confess that he knew he shouldn't judge someone by appearances alone, before admitting to the Mizukage's strength. Reiterating what he had said earlier about the genjutsu with emphasis on the clam's destruction, the Mizukage realises that Gaara's sand had been detecting its real location, while providing Ōnoki, who had taken refuge in the sky, the chance to attack it. After Ōnoki's dwindling chakra reserves prompted him to confront the clam directly, the Mizukage labelled it a pathetic attempt when he only disrupted the genjutsu in the immediate surroundings. The Second then scolded him, remarking that there was no way he could defeat the clam if he didn't put his back into it. This incited Ōnoki to increase the weight behind his prior attack, destroying the clam entirely, thus ending the mirage and revealing the real Mizukage. However, using this technique caused Ōnoki to throw his back out, and taking advantage of this, the Second mocked him before shooting him with a bullet of water. Much to the Second's surprise, Ōnoki's body dispersed into sand, which then struck out at him with a confining embrace. The Second then noticed that Gaara's eye of sand had been observing them the entire time and wondered if the switch had occurred while Ōnoki fought the clam. As the sand continued to wrap around him, the Mizukage attempts to nullify it with his Hydrification Technique, while he stated that the battle had become far too fun. Eventually, with the completion of the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral and application of numerous sealing tags to its exterior by the Sealing Team, the Second's imprisonment seemed assured. However, any rejoicing was proven premature as a large explosion occurred, and the Mizukage's face appears ominously in the sky above them. When asked what happened, Ōnoki stated that it was not just another genjutsu but rather the Mizukage's : Steaming Danger Tyranny. After the clone condensed and began assaulting the advancing shinobi, growing in size all the while, the weakened Mizukage sought refuge while he cursed Ōnoki for exposing the details of his technique which he suspected Mū revealed to him before dying. However, with his location uncovered by a sensor, Gaara resolved to imprison the Second before the clone could detonate but just as this attempt neared its conclusion, the seals were removed by the rapidly expanding clone. As the sand pyramid began to crumble, the Mizukage revealed just his head and greets everyone serenely, but comically retreated inside when bombarded by shuriken leading him to remark that he had found a convenient place to hide. Questioning how the shinobi propose to defeat him, he refused to discuss the technique when asked for assistance, but when Gaara inquired if he had decided to now help the enemy, he remained adamant that this method would help them, but in another way. He then told them that if they couldn't defeat him with their power, then they were weaker than a dead man and a such, would be unable to defeat the opposition's leader. As the clone prepared to explode again, the Second lamented that he thought he had found the "golden egg" amongst the current Kage but wonders if he was mistaken. Commending Gaara for protecting himself and everyone else from the blast, the Mizukage reminded him that the situation would continually repeat itself if the clone wasn't stopped. Observing the ensuing clash, he states that despite Gaara's efforts and with his position exposed, it was now too late as another explosion was imminent and his sand would still be unable to restrain the clone. However, the Second was visibly shocked when the clone was captured and furthermore doesn't explode, yet after seeing it covered in a layer of gold, he suspected that the Gold Dust left behind by Gaara's father was responsible. This was confirmed by Gaara's explanation of how he incorporated the gold onto the clone, which melted and slowed it down, before covering it in sand saturated by hail to prevent the clone from heating up again. Upon hearing this, the Mizukage beamed at Gaara, stating that he was indeed a "golden egg". When Naruto's shadow clone arrived at Gaara's location, he asked him if everything was all-right, before mistaking the Second's body for the pyramid that imprisoned him. This caused the Mizukage to remark that in contrast to Gaara, Naruto was a bit idiotic, making the two a nice duo in his eyes. As Gaara completed the seal, the Second reflected upon how this was the most fun he had in a while. Quotes * (About Mū) "But no matter how you look at it, I'm the stronger one!! Right?! Looking at him, he was just some raggedy mummy left out to die!! Am I wrong?!"Naruto chapter 556, page 2 * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 9 * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 17 * (About his battle) "Oh man…!! This fight has got way too fun!!"Naruto chapter 556, page 13 * (About his battle) "It's been such a long time… That was an entertaining fight!!"Naruto chapter 558, page 8 References es:Segundo Mizukage